<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangan Chatter by DragonsDownUnder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650605">Dangan Chatter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsDownUnder/pseuds/DragonsDownUnder'>DragonsDownUnder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Byakuya is a bitch, F/F, F/M, This is a group chat fic, all hail almighty lord jesus, byakuya x celeste is otp so I’m adding it, celeste is bae, gayyyyy, holy shit, its pretty obvious, mukuro is probably a lesbian, or the ultimate development plan au, takes place in the School Mode universe, toko has a praise kink, will add 2’s characters in due time, yes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsDownUnder/pseuds/DragonsDownUnder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro makes a chat for all of his friends. Let’s say things get... interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto/Kirigiri Kyoko, Oogami Sakura/Asahina Aoi, Oowada Mondo &amp; Ishimaru Kiyotaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5:42 pm</p><p>New Chat</p><p>Chihiro: hi everyone! :3</p><p>
  <strong>MONDO OWADA HAS JOINED ‘NEW CHAT’</strong>
</p><p>Mondo: chihiro what the fuck</p><p>Chihiro: it’s a group chat so we can all become better friends! :))))</p><p>Mondo: fuck</p><p>
  <strong>KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU HAS JOINED ‘NEW CHAT</strong>
</p><p>Kiyotaka: Mondo! Mind your language!</p><p>Mondo: sorry bro</p><p>Chihiro: I’m very disappointed that almost no ones has accepted my invitation and joined :(</p><p>Mondo: what am I then?</p><p>Mondo: and Taka</p><p>Mondo: we joined the fucking chat</p><p>Kiyotaka: Mondo! I’ve warned you!</p><p>Chihiro: srsly tho</p><p>Chihiro: why is no one here?</p><p>Kiyotaka: They are all packing up from lessons.</p><p>Kiyotaka: They should be here about now.</p><p>
  <strong>LEON KUWATA HAS JOINED ‘NEW CHAT’</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>AOI ASAHINA HAS JOINED ‘NEW CHAT’</strong>
</p><p>Mondo: wow taka really called that </p><p>Aoi: owo what’s this???</p><p>Taka: A chat!</p><p>Taka: That Chihiro was very kind to make for us!</p><p>Taka: Also, what does owo mean?</p><p>Mondo: ...</p><p>Chihiro: I’ll explain it to you over pms</p><p>Leon: ah shyt</p><p>Leon: it was only a matter of time</p><p>Leon: I’m gonna troll this chat until midnight</p><p>
  <strong>SAYAKA MAIZONO HAS JOINED ‘NEW CHAT’</strong>
</p><p>Sayaka: I hope you don’t</p><p>Sayaka: I don’t wanna know you when you’re sleep deprived</p><p>Leon: oh</p><p>Leon: too bad</p><p>Aoi: well you tried Sayaka</p><p>Sayaka: :(</p><p>Sayaka: actually I have an idea</p><p>Sayaka: Leon</p><p>Sayaka: if you don’t sleep</p><p>Sayaka: I’m cutting your contact on my phone</p><p>Leon: :0</p><p>Leon: you wouldn’t</p><p>Sayaka: I would</p><p>Chihiro: I’m back!</p><p>Chihiro: wait what’s going on?</p><p>Aoi: Sayakas threatening to cut Leon’s contact if he doesn’t sleep</p><p>Mondo: damn</p><p>Kiyotaka: Leon! You must sleep to attain top performance tomorrow!</p><p>Leon: ok ok fine</p><p>Leon: I’ll only stay up a bit</p><p>Sayaka: thank you :)</p><p>Mondo: at times like these</p><p>Mondo: sayaka scares me</p><p>Leon: same</p><p>Chihiro: same</p><p>Kiyotaka: I’m inclined to agree</p><p>Aoi: same</p><p>Aoi: where tf is everyone else</p><p>Chihiro: some people may not join</p><p>Leon: I ain’t expecting Kyoko to join</p><p>Mondo: or Toko</p><p>Chihiro: or Mukuro</p><p>Leon: or Celeste</p><p>Mondo: ill cut my balls off if byakuya joins</p><p>
  <strong>BYAKUYA TOGAMI HAS JOINED ‘NEW CHAT’</strong>
</p><p>Mondo: FUCCKKKKKKKKKKK</p><p>Leon: hahahahahhahaha</p><p>Chihiro: better get a sharp object bud</p><p>Byakuya: Ugh</p><p>Byakuya: Is this chat really necessary?</p><p>Chihiro: No</p><p>Chihiro: It’s just for fun</p><p>Chihiro: you don’t have to be on here if you don’t want to</p><p>Leon: huh</p><p>Leon: he hasn’t left</p><p>Aoi: that’s weird</p><p>Byakuya: I can see you talking about me, you know</p><p>Leon: Oof</p><p>Sayaka: yeah</p><p>Sayaka: stop talking about him</p><p>
  <strong>SAKURA OGAMI HAS JOINED ‘NEW CHAT’</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MAKOTO NAEGI HAS JOINED ‘NEW CHAT’</strong>
</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Makoto stared down at the chat room he had joined on his phone. Even though it had just started up, it was already crawling with weirdness. He laughed a little at Sayaka threatening to cut contact with Leon, and even more at Byakuya joining.</p><p>But then, a thought occurred. Why did Byakuya join? And why was he still on the chat? His eyes darted over to Hina and Sakura, who were both sat at another table in the dining hall. He got up and walked over to them, waving his hand in greeting. Hina grinned at him, while Sakura gave him a curt nod to acknowledge him. </p><p>He sat down opposite both of them and turned to talk to Hina. “You’re on the chat, right?”. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s crazy.” Hina giggled.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting Byakuya to join, though.” Makoto said.</p><p>Hina nodded. “Yeah.”. Then a cheeky smile crossed her face and she whispered “I bet he’s on there because he wants to be around a certain someone.”</p><p>This took Makoto back. “What?!”</p><p>Hina’s smile disappeared. “I don’t know for sure, though. It’s just a thought.”</p><p>“Who? Toko?” Makoto questioned.</p><p>“Nah. It’s pretty certain he actually hates her.” Hina said, leaning back. Then, realising there was no back to the chair, almost falling off it.</p><p>They continued to talk about the group chat, then the bell rang for 10pm and Makoto returned to his room, praying he didn’t bump into Byakuya on the way back.</p><p>As soon as he had locked his door, Makoto flopped onto his bed, placing his phone on the bedside table. Just as he was falling asleep, he heard a ping from his phone and turned it over to look at it.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Leon was actually staying up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Gets Stranger...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More people join the chat and shit goes down</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11:35</p><p>‘New Chat’</p><p>Makoto: Leon</p><p>Makoto: it’s 11 at night</p><p>Leon: Ik</p><p>Makoto: Wait WHAt</p><p>Makoto: Your not gonna sleep?</p><p>Leon: n a h</p><p>Leon: sleep is for the weak</p><p>Aoi: if Taka sees these messages your both fucked</p><p>Leon: your also on your phone</p><p>Aoi: oh yeah</p><p>Aoi: shit</p><p>Makoto: ahahahaha</p><p>
  <strong>MUKURO IKUSABA HAS JOINED ‘NEW CHAT’</strong>
</p><p>Mukuro: Oh</p><p>Mukuro: There are people on here?</p><p>Mukuro: At this time?</p><p>Leon: holy shit she did join</p><p>Makoto: blame Leon</p><p>Mukuro: I suspected as much</p><p>Leon: :(</p><p>Chihiro: hey!</p><p>Aoi: Hi Chihiro!</p><p>Aoi: Why are you up?</p><p>Chihiro: Well I cant exactly tell you</p><p>Chihiro: I’m programming something</p><p>Mukuro: I think I know what it is</p><p>
  <strong>CELESTIA LUDENBERG HAS JOINED ‘NEW CHAT’</strong>
</p><p>Celestia: So this explains why my phone was constantly lighting up</p><p>Leon: oh my god it’s the vampire</p><p>Makoto: that’s kinda rude</p><p>Chihiro: Hey Celeste!</p><p>Chihiro: I wasn’t expecting you to be up at a time like this</p><p>Celestia: Well I cannot sleep</p><p>Celestia: I will have you know we have a math test tomorrow and I am determined to revise</p><p>Aoi: Good for you!</p><p>Aoi: Chihiro can you help me revise tomorrow morning?</p><p>Chihiro: sure ^-^</p><p>Aoi: thank youuuuuu</p><p>Leon: oh my god</p><p>Leon: Ibuki’s having a whole damn performance in her room</p><p>Leon: and I can hear it all</p><p>Makoto: I thought the rooms were all soundproof?</p><p>Leon: apparently not for the wall between me and Ibuki’s</p><p>Leon: she’s also screaming the lyrics to Hyper Reality Show</p><p>Leon: and Jesus that song gets annoying once you’ve listened to it a thousand times</p><p>Mukuro: But the guitar in that song is actually amazing</p><p>Leon: yeah</p><p>Leon: I’ll give her kudos for that</p><p>Leon: she’s actually amazing at the guitar bits in that song</p><p>Leon: Wait a minute-</p><p>Leon: holy shit</p><p>Makoto: Huh?</p><p>Aoi: what?</p><p>Chihiro: Leon?</p><p>Mukuro: Did he die?</p><p>Makoto: Leon?</p><p>Leon: wow</p><p>Aoi: wha????</p><p>Leon: it’s not Ibuki singing anymore</p><p>Leon: it’s Sayaka</p><p>Leon: She’s singing World Is Mine</p><p>Leon: damn</p><p>Leon: her voice really is pretty</p><p>Aoi: let’s let him simp in peace</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>There was one more single ‘ding’ from Leon’s phone, and it didn’t make a sound again. He didn’t mind his friends going silent, since he could hear Sayaka sing without distraction.</p><p>She hit every note with perfection. No wonder she was the Ultimate Pop Sensation. Leon stood slouched against the wall, both eyes closed, humming and nodding his head along to the beat of the song.</p><p>Then it came to the final few notes of the song, where Miku would hit her high note. Leon stood, mesmerised, as Sayaka hit the same note, with the same pitch and same tone. Then the final piano notes ceased and the song ended.</p><p>Leon unglued himself from the wall and sauntered over to his bed. He took his phone and unlocked it. Going onto his messages, he clicked on a person’s PMs and texted one thing</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>11:41</p><p>🎵🎶Sayaka Maizono🎶🎵</p><p>Leon: that was one hell of a performance</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>And he smiled as he got a response almost instantly</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>11:41</p><p>🎵🎶Sayaka Maizono🎶🎵</p><p>Leon: that was one hell of a performance</p><p>Sayaka: since I appreciate the compliment, I won’t cut your contact.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everybody is hustling and bustling for the school’s summer festival. Sports, booths and music from all of the Ultimates, but what will our beloved characters do?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:25</p><p>‘New Chat’</p><p>Aoi: fuck you chihiro</p><p>Makoto: what happened</p><p>Aoi: he tricked me into thinking the topic of the maths test was algebra </p><p>Aoi: not graphs and axis</p><p>Mondo: you might’ve fucked up the test more than me</p><p>Aoi: yeah</p><p>Kiyotaka: Do not say that, Hina! I’m sure you did fine on the test!</p><p>Aoi: haha</p><p>Aoi: nope</p><p>Byakuya: I expect I got the highest mark</p><p>Byakuya: Since I have braindead classmates without a single brain cell to spare</p><p>Mondo: that’s fucking it</p><p>Mondo: there’s no way in hell you got the highest mark</p><p>Mondo: because believe it or not</p><p>Mondo: someone’s fucking better than you</p><p>Mondo: and that person is chihiro</p><p>Chihiro: 0-0</p><p>Aoi: yeah</p><p>Aoi: he’s like Einstein</p><p>Aoi: but like</p><p>Aoi: not</p><p>Celestia: I do apologise Byakuya, but I agree with Hina and Mondo.</p><p>Celestia: The Ultimate Programmer would most likely harbour the most marks.</p><p>Chihiro: 0H0</p><p>Sakura: Agreed.</p><p>Makoto: I don’t wanna piss off Byakuya</p><p>Makoto: but I’m with Sakura, Celeste, Aoi and Mondo here</p><p>Makoto: where’s Taka when you need him to settle something</p><p>Kiyotaka: I, also, think Chihiro has got top marks</p><p>Chihiro: ...</p><p>Chihiro: thanks guys :,)</p><p>Aoi: it’s only fact</p><p>
  <strong>JUNKO ENOSHIMA HAS JOINED ‘NEW CHAT’</strong>
</p><p>Junko: HAIIII</p><p>Chihiro: Hi Junko!</p><p>Chihiro: not everyone’s here</p><p>Chihiro: who are we missing?</p><p>Makoto: Kyoko</p><p>Aoi: Hifumi</p><p>Sakura: Toko, Yasuhiro</p><p>Aoi: I think that’s it</p><p>Chihiro: Junko</p><p>Aoi: no she’s here</p><p>Chihiro: i wanna ask her something</p><p>Aoi: oh</p><p>Aoi: oof I got that wrong</p><p>Junko: yah?</p><p>Chihiro: why didn’t you accept as soon as I sent the invitations out?</p><p>Junko: festival</p><p>Junko: Me, Sayaka, Sonia, Ibuki and some of the other girls are doing a catwalk</p><p>Makoto: OH</p><p>Makoto: What is everyone else doing for the festival?</p><p>Aoi: I’m doing all of the swimming races</p><p>Sakura: Martial Arts</p><p>Junko: modellingggggggggg</p><p>Mondo: fuck all</p><p>Mukuro: Martial arts</p><p>Byakuya: A speech.</p><p>Celestia: I am using a classroom for gambling.</p><p>Chihiro: I’m programming robots to do some stuff</p><p>Leon: track and field and then baseball</p><p>Leon: and then I’m gonna help Chihiro out with the robots</p><p>Leon: they’re awesome</p><p>Mondo: sounds fucking sick</p><p>Leon: ikr</p><p>Sayaka: modelling, then I’m putting on a small performance</p><p>Leon: SING WONDERWALL</p><p>Leon: joking</p><p>Sayaka: haha</p><p>Aoi: what are you doing Makoto?</p><p>Makoto: I’m gonna be with Kyoko</p><p>Mondo: what a fucking surprise</p><p>Chihiro: @Leon, @Mondo</p><p>Chihiro: come to my dorm, I have the robots</p><p>Leon: fuckyes</p><p>Mondo: aight</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>8:35</p><p>‘New Chat’</p><p>Sayaka: hey guys</p><p>Sayaka: I need some help with something</p><p>Leon: yeah?</p><p>Makoto: Hmm?</p><p>Sayaka: soooo</p><p>Sayaka: I’m planning on singing 18 songs for the festival</p><p>Sayaka: to last for the entire festival</p><p>Sayaka: and I need 15 other songs since I’ve decided on the first three</p><p>Sayaka: World Is Mine, Hyper Reality Show and Tell Your World</p><p>Sayaka: so I though I would let you guys pick!</p><p>Sayaka: :)))</p><p>Makoto: yayyyy</p><p>Celestia: Blackjack by Yucha-P</p><p>Makoto: Ordinary Disco, ilem</p><p>Sakura: Senbonzakura, Whiteflame</p><p>Leon: Mozaik Role by DECO*27 </p><p>Chihiro: Remote Control by WONDERFUL OPPORTUNITY</p><p>Mondo: LIKE THE WIND, hiro</p><p>Aoi: Deep Sea Girl, Yuuyu-P</p><p>Kiyotaka: This Is The Happiness And Peace Of Mind Committee by Utata-P</p><p>Junko: Monster by KIRA</p><p>Mukuro: ECHO, Crusher-P</p><p>Makoto: nice taste, Mukuro</p><p>Mukuro: Thanks</p><p>Mukuro: I guess</p><p>Leon: how are you gonna get the others’ song choices @Sayaka</p><p>Sayaka: I’ll ask em during class tomorrow</p><p>Makoto: If you want I’ll ask Kyoko</p><p>Sayaka: yeah</p><p>Sayaka: thanks Makoto</p><p>Makoto: no problem</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>Hina snickered evilly, looking down at the phone positioned on her lap. She had just had the <em>best</em> idea ever. Quickly, she clicked off the group chat, which had now gone silent, and clicked onto a different number and started to spam to get their attention.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>9:25</p><p>💖Sakura💖</p><p>Aoi: ey</p><p>Aoi: ey</p><p>Aoi: ey</p><p>Aoi: ey</p><p>Aoi: ey</p><p>Aoi: ey</p><p>Aoi: ey</p><p>Aoi: ey</p><p>Aoi: ey</p><p>Aoi: ey</p><p>Aoi: Sakura</p><p>Aoi: Sakura</p><p>Aoi: Sakura</p><p>Aoi: Sakura</p><p>Aoi: Sakura</p><p>Aoi: Sakura</p><p>Sakura: Yes, Hina?</p><p>Aoi: wouldn’t it be cool if we like</p><p>Aoi: set up Makoto and Kyoko?</p><p>Sakura: how would we do it?</p><p>Aoi: I dunno</p><p>Aoi: at the festival</p><p>Aoi: hol up</p><p>Aoi: I have an idea</p><p>Sakura: And that idea is?</p><p>Aoi: I’ll tell you in due time</p><p>Aoi: first I need to text Mondo</p><p>——————————————————————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im sorry if updates are few and far between, I’m still doing homework, and I have a whole other fic that I swear to god I will finish, so have this chapt in the meantime</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Before the Storm [Festival]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its a day until the festival, and some swiggity swaggity shenanigans are going down</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7:26</p><p>'New Chat'</p><p>Makoto: Oh wait Sayaka </p><p>Sayaka: Yeah?</p><p>Makoto: You forgot Byakuya </p><p>Leon: oh yeah u did</p><p>Sayaka: someone summon him</p><p>Leon: where's hiro when u need him?</p><p>Mondo: nah</p><p>Mondo: youd need gundham for that</p><p>Aoi: @Byakuya @Byakuya @Byakuya @Byakuya @Byakuya @Byakuya @Byakuya @Byakuya @Byakuya </p><p>Mondo: hina ur so fucked</p><p>Aoi: don't worry</p><p>Aoi: I have sakura</p><p>Byakuya: What do you want, commoners?</p><p>Sayaka: a song.</p><p>Byakuya: Excuse me, a song?</p><p>Celestia: She means pick a Vocaloid song for her to perform tomorrow.</p><p>Byakuya: I knew that.</p><p>Byakuya: I was just humouring you plebeians.</p><p>Leon: you didn't know that</p><p>Byakuya: Feathers Across The Seasons, HizoshozukuPxYama</p><p>Sayaka: that's a duet...</p><p>Sayaka: And Ibuki can't stand slow songs</p><p>Chihiro: Maybe Kaede could perform with you?</p><p>Sayaka: nah</p><p>Sayaka: our voices match up too much</p><p>Sayaka: I want a male singer</p><p>Sayaka: wait-</p><p>Sayaka: I know someone.</p><p>Sayaka: @Leon do you want to perform with me tomorrow?</p><p>Leon: F U C K</p><p>Leon: Y E S</p><p>Mondo: ...</p><p>Chihiro: ...</p><p>Makoto: ...</p><p>Aoi: ...</p><p>Celestia: Byakuya, you might have started something</p><p>Byakuya: I do hope not.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>9:34</p><p>'New Chat'</p><p>Leon: hey</p><p>Leon: anyone there</p><p>Sayaka: yea</p><p>Chihiro: here</p><p>Leon: so</p><p>Leon: im kinda scared about tomorrow</p><p>Sayaka: is it about the concert?</p><p>Leon: yeah...</p><p>Leon: im nervous</p><p>Leon: ive never sung in front of a massive crowd of people before </p><p>Chihiro: is it just me or is Leon reaaaaaly ooc here?</p><p>Sayaka: leon</p><p>Sayaka: listen.</p><p>Sayaka: When I was younger, I had stage fright. I was introverted and shy, and I definitely didn't want to be up on stage, or near a big crowd of people. The only thing I loved was singing. Then one day a teacher caught me singing in the school's drama studio and gave me accolade after accolade. I was given confidence by her compliments, and she convinced me to take part in the school's singing competition. I overcame my fear that day, and turned into who I am now.</p><p>Sayaka: Ive heard you sing Leon, and let me say, its amazing. The crowd will be marvelling at you and you alone when you sing that duet tomorrow.</p><p>Leon:...</p><p>Chihiro: yeah!</p><p>Chihiro: go Leon!</p><p>Leon:....,,,,,,</p><p>Mondo: guys</p><p>Mondo: I think you broke him</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After waiting for a while for any response from Leon, Sayaka gave up and dropped her phone onto the duvet of her bed. She pulled a decent shirt and bottoms over her pyjamas and unlocked her door. She turned a left and walked to the room at the end of the row. She passed Gonta talking to Gundam about animals, while the former patted one of Gundham's hamsters with a hand that was twice the rodent's size.</p><p>Sayaka reached Leon's door and knocked. "The door's open." came a quiet voice from inside. Sayaka pushed open the door.</p><p>Leon was sat against the wall on his bed, and his eyes darted over to Sayaka. "Oh!" he jumped up from his bed and wiped his eyes, which, Sayaka noticed, were slightly red. "Why did you come here? It's almost ten, and that's when curfew is." he said, sitting back down at the end of his bed.</p><p>"Because I wanted to." Sayaka said in her usual gentle voice. Leon patted down beside him on the bed, inviting her to sit, which she did. "You really told a story with that text." he said. "I bet your fans would sell their limbs to get that inside scoop."</p><p>Sayaka giggled. "Maybe I could write a book, like those famous football stars do." </p><p>Then silence fell, but not the awkward kind. It was more thoughtful.</p><p>"Y'know" Leon put one leg over the other. "Now that you gave me that little compliment, maybe tomorrow won't be so bad."</p><p>The two smiled at each other for a while until Leon shifted, and their hands accidentally made contact.</p><p>"Sorry!" cried Leon, throwing up his hands apologetically. Sayaka laughed again. "It's fine. It was only an accident."</p><p>But something inside her awakened, and suddenly she longed for the warmth of his hand. She could still feel his touch on her hand, and she shuffled her own body. After the two had exchanged words of comfort and luck, Sayaka stood up and made for the door. As soon as the door shut behind her, the nightly announcement was made and she headed toward her own dorm, oblivious to the girl that had been watching her walk in and out of the room the entire time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM STILL UPDATING HOL UP DONT LEAVE-</p><p>my other fic is flopping while this one is popping off ayo</p><p>also no backstory in this fic is canon, its all Fanon</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic, so I’m open to criticism</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>